Cambiando el destino
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: Despues de que vio morir a sus amigos, es enviada al pasado con el proposito de evitar que la masacre ocurriera y asi cambiar el destino de todos incluyendo el de la asesina.


**Prologo**

Eran un largo desierto el que se tendría que recorrer para salir de ahí, pero para unos ninjas como ellos, eso no era nada. Veían al extraidor de la aldea, ser amenazado por una espada muy parecida a la suya.

-H-Hanoko- pensó kakashi, ¿Cómo habían llegado a este punto?. Aparentemente la chica estaba tras danzo pero al enterarse de que Sasuke lo mato, salio completamente de control.

Namikaze Hanoko, una joven chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, mirada gélida, piel clara, cuerpo envidiable y una poderosa espada.

Tantas cosas había vivido a lo largo de su vida, que su único propósito, lo único que tenia que hacer para terminar con todo, lo que tenia que hacer antes de volver a su aldea, se había ido por el caño.

-lo mataste- su mirada estaba oculta bajo su flequillo, mientras el Uchiha la veía neutralmente.

-si- respondió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Sintió una gran ira que la invadia, junto con un chakra. Ese maldito chakra que había reprimido durante mucho tiempo, esperando la oportunidad para poder salir y matar al maldito que la privo de su libertad.

_Matalo._

Hablo la voz en su interior, esa voz de ese maldito demonio con el que fue confinada a pasar el resto de sus días.

Su chakra comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, como agua de una llave, cada vez era mas, no sabia que pasaría después de que lo liberara todo. Sentía el cambio, sentía como sus uñas comenzaban a crecer y tomar forma de garras, como en sus labios resaltaba la punta de sus colmillos, como sus ojos se volvían tan rojos como la sangre que deseaba regar.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente al Uchiha, mientra desembainaba su katana, estaba dispuesta a matarlo, a completar su venganza y después de eso… no sabia que ocurriría después de eso.

-te matare- grito antes de correr hacia el Uchiha a una velocidad normal, saboreaba cada segundo antes de hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo.

-detente- esa voz inundo su mente, a la vez que un par de brazos la rodeaban –por favor detente- hundió su rostro en su cuello, mientras en la manos de ella la katana temblaba, el la abrazaba, la abrazaba de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué haces esto…- bajo su katana mientras al mismo tiempo agachaba la mirada y correspondia al abrazo de –kakashi?- pregunto sorprendida.

-a pesar de todo lo que a pasado… es mi alumno…lo protejo porque… es como mi familia- ella simplemente habrio los ojos a mas no poder ¿lo defendia… porque lo consideraba de su familia?.

_Familia_

¿Hacia cuanto había olvidado esa palabra?, ya recordaba, desde que sus padres, tanto adoptivos como reales, habían muerto.

-lo siento- las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar de sus ojos –lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- no paraba de repetirlo una y otra vez.

Todos los presentes veían esa escena tres de esos cuatro, conmovidos, mientras el cuarto mantenía una mirada gélida.

-no importa lo que haya pasado…- ahora de sus ojos grices salían lagrimas –no me importa en lo absoluto, para mi siempre seras la misma- para su sorpresa ella dio un par de risillas leves.

-no lo entiendes ¿verdad?- el la oia a la vez que se confundia mas –lamento… esto- al oir eso, sintió como algo atravesaba su pecho, justo en su corazón, si no fuera por su mascara, la sangre hubiera salpicado.

Ella, lo había atravesado con su espada, a la vez que activaba su chakra y una corriente eléctrica recorria el cuerpo de Kakashi, su ropa comenzó a quemarse a igual que su piel. Después de unos segundos, cayó su cuerpo inerte y quemado al suelo.

-te amo- lo veía con una mirada triste –siempre te amé- cerro sus ojos –pero… me engañaste- su mirada volvió a ser tan fría como al principio mientras que la dirigía hacia el Uchiha.

-lo mataste- Sasuke se sorprendio, a pesar de que ella lo amaba, a pesar de que el la amaba, lo mato. Entonces ¿Qué no era capaz de hacer?

-ahora sabes lo que se siente- respondió cortante.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo ella se encontraba frente a el, con su espada amenazando su cuello. Antes de que el pudiera siquiera intentar hacer un movimiento, ella movio su katana a gran velocidad, hasta que esta toco la arena.

Sasuke abrió los ojos a mas no poder, mientras sus ex-compañeros lo veían sorprendidos. Hanoko comenzó a alejarse de el mientras se acercaba a los tres restantes que quedaban en pie, aun.

Sentía como la sangre comenzaba a salir de su cuello, todo había sido tan rápido, que ni el se dio cuenta, esa chica tenia una gran velocidad. Cayó de rodillas, mientras la sangre salía, cada vez mas. Le había dado en la yugular. Solo era cuestión de segundos para que muriera. Antes de que su cuerpo terminara de caer al suelo, el ya había muerto.

-Sasuke- gritaron al mismo tiempo sus excompañeros de equipo.

Mientras la tercera permanecia inmóvil, estaba en shock, veía como aquella rubia se comenzaba a acercar a ellos, primero kakashi, luego Sasuke, la pregunta era ¿Quién seguía?

-tu… maldita- se oyó el grito de naruto, mientras tanto el como Sakura, corrian hacia la oji-azul.

En un momento Sakura fue partida a la mitad. Y el, solo sintió como esa katana lo atravesaba, al igual que a su maestro. Y al igual que el peli-blanco, caia al suelo.

Solo quedaba una persona en pie, todos habían muerto, y como se veía la situación, ella no seria la excepción.

Cayó de rodillas, no podía pelear, incluso había vencido a naruto en un parpadeo, había matado a todos en menos de 10 minutos, si ella peleaba, ¿Qué cambiaria?. Cerró los ojos, esperando el momento de su muerte, sentía las lagrimas queriendo salir.

Sintió el frio metal en su cuello, haciendo que alzara su rostro.

-abre los ojos- ordenó, y ella obedecio, la vio a los ojos, sus orbes plateados estaban cristalinos, presos de las lagrimas –antes de matarte…- Hinata se sorprendio de la frialdad de la rubia –me gustaría saber, los nombres de los que mate- ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?, no sabia quienes eran, y aun así los había matado.

-se que el primero fue kakashi, y el segundo era un Uchiha, pero los otros dos no tengo ni la mas minima idea de quienes eran- Hinata apretaba sus dientes.

-los mataste... sin siquiera saber como se llamaban, sin saber quienes eran… ¿que clase de enferma eres tu?- decirle eso no le daba miedo, después de todo iba a morir.

-la única en mi clase- dio una sonrisa que al parecer de Hinata era escalofriante.

-Hatake kakashi…- comenzó a nombrarlos –Uchiha Sasuke… Haruno Sakura… y…- las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, no podía aceptar que el estuviera muerto, no después de todo lo que había pasado, todos los esfuerzos del rubio, habían sido en vano –Uzumaki Naruto- por alguna razón la rubia abrió los ojos a mas no poder y volteo a ver el cuerpo de su ultima victima, en su mirada comenzó a aparecer una mezcla de dulzura y tristeza.

-uzumaki…- pronuncio con voz quebradiza, haciendo que Hinata la viera extrañada. Pequeñas gotas saladas se formaron en sus ojos.

-dime tu nombre- ordeno, mientras las lagrimas eran retenidas.

-Hinata…- respondió mientras la veía a los ojos.

-¿los quieres volver a ver con vida?- "_si_", quería gritárselo, pero sabia que era algo extraño, después de todo ella los había matado, para hacerlo no quería que vivieran.

Hinata solo asintió.

Hanoko hizo unas posiciones de manos y frente a ellas apareció una espiral de color azulado verdoso.

-entra ahi- le ordeno.

-¿no vas a matarme?- pregunto confundida de sus acciones.

-lo iba a hacer- confeso –pero… si lo hacia, ¿Quién enmendaría mis errores?- esa respuesta confundio mas a la peli-azul –la única razón por la que yo podía reconstruir mi vida… la acabo de matar- Hinata creía que se referia a kakashi –solo te pido…- la vio directo a los ojos, ahora sus orbes azules no mostraban mas que tristeza –que hagas lo correcto y así nada de esto ocurrirá- le dijo antes de sujetarla del brazo y lanzarla dentro de la espiral –suerte- susurro.

Después de que la espiral desaparecio, Hanoko tomo su espada y se la enterro en el estomago, mientras por sus ojos salían lagrimas, no eran por el dolor físico, porque después de todo lo que había vivido ya ninguna cortada la podría hacer sentir dolor, sino por el dolor de su alma, ella había matado a la única familia que le quedaba, la única persona que hubiera preferido que jamás la hubiera visto en esa situación.

-lo siento, hermanito… no pude protegerte- se disculpo mientras veía a Naruto, para después morir de una hemorragia –_logralo, Hinata-_

* * *

No sabia porque aquella chica le había dicho eso, no sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, ni que era esa espiral en la que había entrado para ahora estar flotando en una oscuridad profunda.

Giro su rostro a todas las direcciones posibles pero no había rastro de luz, no podía ver ni su propia nariz.

Decidió cerrar los ojos, y lo único que podía cruzar por su mente eran esas imágenes de Naruto, primero cuando eran niños, comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado con el rubio, cuando se fue de la aldea y cuando se reencontraron, cuando fueron en busca de Sasuke, cuando lo defendió en el ataque de pain, cuando le confeso sus sentimientos, pero hasta ese momento jamás le dio una respuesta.

Sentía las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, no quería abrirlo, ¿Por qué no la mato a ella también?, le hubiera gustado irse con el rubio, poder verlo una vez mas. Lo mejor seria acabar con su vida en ese momento, saco un kunai de su estuche y pego su punta a su garganta, un golpe certero, no sentiría dolor, o al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

Los ojos abiertos o cerrados no importaban, después de todo ahí seguiría la oscuridad. No se percató del aire que golpeaba su rostro, ni de la tierra que estaba pisando, ni de el ruido de los arboles que la rodeaban.

-niña que estas haciendo- oyó una voz, se le hacia conocida por lo que decidió abrir los ojos, al hacerlo vio a una joven mujer un poco mas grande que ella, de un cabello azulado como el suyo y ojos azules oscuro. La veía fijamente mientras trataba de quitarle el kunai de la mano.

-no-no puede ser…- Hinata estaba sorprendida de ver quien estaba frente ella –t-tu eres…- no podía hacer nada mas que sacar lagrimas de sus ojos.

-te encuentras bien- pregunto un poco preocupada por la chica que, por alguna razón se parecía a ella.

-_m-mama_- pensó Hinata para después lanzarse a los brazos de la mayor, mientras esta la veía con duda. No entendía lo que pasaba, su madre frente a ella, con casi su misma edad. Pero recordó lo que había pasado con la rubia ¿así que a eso se referia con enmendar sus errores?. Trataría de hacerlo, solo para poder volver a sus amigos, haría su máximo esfuerzo.

* * *

**Nuevo finc…**

**Dios tengo que dejar de hacer tantos o mi mente va a colapsar!**

**Pero aun así tengo muuuuchas ideas.**

**Espero que les guste esta "pequeña" introducción.**

**Esta historia… no se como va a avanzar, pero aun así no se preocupen, si les gusta tratare de continuarla.**

**Como se daran cuenta agregare mi nombre en esta historia, asi no es como imagino a Hanoko pero aun asi ella era la unica con la que podria hacer la historia o si no no saldria n.n lo siento.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


End file.
